Job Well Done
by Monita
Summary: My version of how Kurama felt after Hiei left with Mukuro
1. Kurama is Hurt

Author's Note: First off this isn't part of my regular stories this one shot is based off of the last episode of YYH when our love Hiei leaves his fox to train with that bionic bitch,(Mukuro) this is how Kurama feels.  
  
Disclamier I do not own YYH or Madonna's Take A Bow which inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Hiei why did you have to leave me like that. After all the times we spent together. All the times that we talked and spent in my room, we were never apart yet your leaving me. Was I blinded by what I thought of as love? Is this a punishment for all of those that I hurt in my Yoko life? I don't really know. All I do know is that you took my heart away. I walked into my house and went up to my room. The first thing I did was remove the picture that was on my bed side table. It was a picture of Hiei and me. I had to beg him to take it with me at the mall.  
  
Flashback  
  
"No Fox I will not do it!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Please Hiei I know that you don't like camera's but please for me."  
  
"No not for all of the sweet snow in the world." He said. I took his hand and looked him in the eyes  
  
"For me please?" I saw his facial expression change.  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
You fooled me well Hiei, very well. I said to myself and started to clean the remains of his stuff out of my room. I picked up a pair of pants, a shirt a pair of socks. There was one shirt that I saw that really got too me. It was all black and made out of silk, I had a dragon stitched in the back with ruby red eyes. I gave it too Hiei for Christmas.  
  
Flashback  
  
It's Hiei's and my first Christmas together. I was sitting on the couch near the tree. Hiei was upstairs in bed still sleeping, I was to anxious and I couldn't wait for Hiei to come down. I started breakfast and then I felt arms around me. I snuggled closer into the embrace.  
  
"Merry Christmas Hiei." I said  
  
"Merry Christmas Fox." He said and kissed me on my neck. I wanted to take him right then and there, but I didn't. Instead I pulled his hand and lead him into the living room and sat him under the tree with me. Then I picked up my box.  
  
"Hiei I know that you really don't understand Christmas, so let me explain. It's a holiday where ningens exchange gifts with the ones that they love. When I saw this..." I held up the box "An idea came to me so I did it and I hope you like it." I said and gave him the box. Hiei shook it first and then he opened it. He pulled out the shirt and his eyes got as big a saucers, and then he smiled a real smile.  
  
"I like it, where did you get it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said and started to get up so that I could finish breakfast. That's when Hiei grabbed my hand. "What?"  
  
"I didn't give you my present." He said, now I wasn't expecting a present from him since he didn't have any money or anything really. Then he pulled out a little black box. I accepted the box from him and looked at it. "Open it fox." I opened it and was surprised at what I saw.  
  
"Hi...Hiei do you know what this is?"  
  
"Yes and I'm hoping for a yes or at least a maybe from you."  
  
"Yes of course, what did you think that I was crazy."  
  
"No, I was just scared that you'll want me to ask offically and all..."  
  
"It would be nice." Hiei got up and motioned for me to go over to the couch and sit down. I did so. Hiei walked over and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and looked me deep in my eyes.  
  
"Kurama this is hard for me say...... I love you very much fox, and all I want to do is be with you all the time. When I'm not with you I feel empty and alone. When I am near you I feel complete, like a whole person, and Fox I don't ever want to lose you. So Kurama what I'm trying to tell ask you is will you marry me? Will you make me complete? Will you want to stay with me forever?" Hiei said all of this and looked at the floor. I picked his chin up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Yes I will marry you."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Bitch Goddamn liar. How could he propose to me and then leave me like that? How? This had to be payback for all of the shit that I did in the past. I put all of Hiei's things in a box and taped it shut. Next was the photo album. I picked it up and accidently dropped it. Photos fell everywhere. I started picking them up, until one caught my eye. Hiei and I were at the beach. I took the picture of him without his knowledge.   
  
Flashback  
  
Hiei had just got an ice cream cone from one of the stands on the boardwalk. He was sitting at a table taking little licks of his ice cream, or as he called it his sweet snow. I snuck up on him and took the picture. He was upset but kept eating anyway. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Want some Fox?"  
  
"No." I said I had to watch my figure, since I was going to wear that white tux for the wedding.  
  
"Come on fox a lick won't hurt."  
  
"Yes it will, because then I'll want more and more, and then I'll get fat."  
  
"Baka fox. You will not pig out on this, besides I won't let you." Hiei said and put the cone in my face to take some.  
  
"No!" I said moving farther away from him.  
  
"Please fox?" Hiei said and pouted. I hated that pout, I would've said yes if he asked me to kill and did that pout. I took a lick of the ice cream, and of course Hiei smirked. "Was that so hard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
I got the rest of the pictures up and threw them in the trash. I sat on my bed which smelled of Hiei. Why did you this Hiei? I loved you. Why did you take my love for granted? I started to cry and then that made me think of Hiei leaving with Mukuro. That bitch, she didn't need him. She could've picked anyone else, why my Hiei? Yet Why did he go?  
  
Flashback  
  
We had won and we were going back to the human world to celebrate, as we were leaving I noticed that Hiei wasn't with us.  
  
"Come on Hiei." I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"I'm not going Kurama." He said. I knew it was bad he never called me by my first name unless it was serious.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm staying. Mukuro made me an offer that I've been wanting for a long time." My face fell to this news. Our teammates had stopped what they were doing.  
  
"What type of offer?"  
  
"A third of the Makia and I want it."  
  
"So your just leaving all of this behind you?" I asked my voice was shaking with anger.  
  
"Yes. For now that is my answer."  
  
"Fuck you Hiei I thought you cared!" I yelled "How can you fuckin do this shit to me to us?"  
  
"Just turn and walk away Kurama it will be easier for you for us."  
  
"What the fuck... Your just a coward." I said coldly. Then I threw my ring at him. "Keep this then, I don't want to remember you." I said and left the arena.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Well take a bow Hiei. You got your prize your piece of the Makia and my heart. I hope that you'll think of choice every night that you sleep. I hope that you'll wake up and relaize that you made a mistake. You propbaly won't though. I turned on the radio and heard 'Take A Bow' by Madonna. Yes Hiei take a bow you played your part well.  
  
The End  
  
Here are The lyrics to Take A Bow  
  
Take a bow, the night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting older  
  
Light are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here  
  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
  
When you get to the part  
  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]  
  
(chorus, repeat)  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
  
How was I to know you'd break  
  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
  
You'd break my heart  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
[I've always been in love with you]  
  
Guess you've always known  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
(chorus)  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye 


	2. How Hiei Feels

Sorry it took so long, but here is the second part to Job Well Done, it's based off of the song 'Cross My Heart" by Sclub7, lyrics are below. This story is going to show Hiei's feelings.

Hiei was in the forest of the Makia pratcing his fighting skills with Mukuro, and he was doing a terrible job. "Hiei you have to move faster, it's like you want me to hit you."

"I don't feel like this today." Hiei said and started to walk back to the castle.

"It's that fox of yours, you need to let him go."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Hiei said and walked away. He took his time walking back which was unusal for him. He stopped in front of a lake. "I never noticed this place." Hiei want over and sat down under a tree. "Kurama would've loved this place."

Flashback  
"Come on you baka kitsune, just keep your blinfold over your eyes and take my hand." Hiei said and led Kurama down a path.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a little while. Just trust me."

"I do." Hiei and Kurama walked for about a mile, and finally Hiei stopped. He took the blindfold off of Kurama's eyes. The sight in front of him was amazing. There was a lake with a little island in the distance, and there was cabin near the lake with a pier. "Hiei how did you find this place?"

"I was out one night, and I figured that you would like."

"I love it, so how long are we renting the cabin?"

"I brought it, consider this an early wedding present." Hiei said and pulled the key out of his pocket, and handed it to Kurama. "It's yours." Kurama started crying. "Oh stop the tears baka kitsune."

"Thank you." Kurama said.  
End Flashback

"Hn, baka kitsune." Hiei said to himself and threw a stone into the lake. "Why couldn't he see thst this was for the best." Hiei started to walk back towards the castle, when he arrived he was greeted by none other then Mukuro. "What do you want?"

"Where have you been Hiei?"

"Minding my business like you should mind yours." Hiei said and went to his chambers. His room was painted black with a silver dragon going around all four walls. He went into the closet and pulled out a box which contained pictures inside. He then flopped on his bed, and went thrugh them, one caught his, it was the one where he was trying to put together Kurama's new bed

Flashback

"Come on kitsune, this is your bed not mine's." Hiei fussed from his spot on the floor.

"Wrong this is our bed and I'm coming." Kurama said from down the hall, Hiei didn't know that Kurama had went and got his camera, until he saw the flash of light.

"Must you always take pictures." Hiei spat, and kept on trying to fix the bed. "This thing is fuckin hopeless."

"Then where are we going to sleep?"

"The floor, or we could just lay the thingy on the floor." Hiei said and pulled one of the matress on the floor, and layed on it. "This works for me." Kurama walked over and layed down next to Hiei.

"Hiei, I really want to put the bed together."

"No, I quit." Hiei said and rolled over on his side.

"Please." Kurama whimpered and nibbled on Hiei's neck. "Come on we can have so much fun if we put it together." Kurama said and contuined his assualt on his neck, and was now working on taking his shirt off. He then turned Hiei around to kiss him. "Please."

"Damn kitsune." Hiei muttered and got up to finish the bed.

"I love you." Kurama said in a sing song voice.

"You better"  
End Flashback

"I guess you hate me now huh fox." Hiei said to himself and laid down on his pillow. "But I still love you." Hiei said to himself and closed his eyes. "I was told that I would never love anyone and then I did. Then I hurt you." Hiei said now talking a picture that he kept on his nightstand. "I hope that one day you can forgive me." Hiei's thoughts we're interrupted by a knock at the door. "What?"

"Are you ever going to eat?" Mukuro asked.

"Are you ever going to leave me the fuck alone?" Hiei replied and layed on his side. " Unless it's important leave me the fuck the alone." Mukuro looked at Hiei.

"Get over your fox, because he's over you." She said and left. Hiei didn't say anything, he got up and sat on his balcony and looked at the moon.

Flashback

"It's a lovly night." Kurama said as he and Hiei were walking along the beach. "The moon is lovly too."

"If you like that type of stuff."

"You are so not a romantic."

"Sure I am I love you and I show you my feelings."

"But you don't appreciate the moon and all that other stuff." Kurama said and sat down in the sand.

"So, as long as I appricate you that's all that counts." Hiei said and gave Kurama a kiss. "Let's sit here and watch your moon."

"Hey, maybe we're see the man in the moon."

"I hope not."

End Flashback

"I guess we'll never know about the man in the moon." Hiei said and went back inside, and sat on his bed. He looked at Kurama's picture. "Hn, I guess I still love you kitsune." Hiei layed back on his pillows. "I hope that you can love me again one day."

THE END

Here are the lyrics

Cross My Heart S Club 7 (Seven)

Cross my heart We say Cross my heart I'll be

We got it all And we'd be fools to let it go Cos I need you more and more You're my life and I live For your love that you give And although my journey's long, I'll soon be home O-o-o-o-own It's gonna be so hard on my own But I won't be alone

Cross my heart and tell no lies No-one's leaving you behind Just because we aid goodbye, baby Cross my heart I do believe In my thoughts and in my dreams I'll be taking you with me, baby

Sometimes I think That I can feel you breathin' on me You're there so deep inside And I like, what I feel Though it's not always real It helps me carry on, till I come home O-o-o-o-own It's gonna be so hard on my own But I won't be alone

Cross my heart and tell no lies No-one's leaving you behind Just because we aid goodbyte, baby Cross my heart I do believe In my thoughts and in my dreams I'll be taking you with me baby

Dream a dream a dream a dream a dreamin'  
Wherever you are you're near me Please believe believe believe believe in Whatever I say I cross my heart

Cross my heart and tell no lies No-one's leaving you behind Just because we aid goodbye, baby Cross my heart I do believe In my thoughts and in my dreams I'll be taking you with me, baby 


	3. Will you listen

Sorry it almost took a year but here's chapter 3   
Kurama stood in front of his mirror and finished putting his hair back into a ponytail. "If you don't want me Hiei then someone else will." Kurama said to his reflection. He then put his shoes on and called Yusuke.

"Hello." Yusuke answered

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah but... I mean do you think that it's wise for you to go out to a club just to get back at Hiei?"

"I'm not going to a club to get back at Hiei, I'm going for myself." Kurama said harshly, and checked himself in the mirror one last time. "So are you ready or not?"

"Yeah I'll be outside."

"Good I'll be there in ten minutes." Kurama said and hung up the phone, he then ran downstairs and out the door to his red expedition. "Want to play games with me Hiei, hn I'll show you." Kurama arrived at Yusuke's apartment and Yusuke got in the truck and looked out the window. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You, your acting like a... like a... shit I don't know, but your not acting sane." Yusuke said and took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke dailed the number and waited for the other person to answer. "Hello, look we're going to that club on East Street. Yeah the one with the purple and pink door. okay see you there." Yusuke said and hung the phone.

"Who's meeting us there?"

"Someone. Like I said don't worry about it." Kurama just nodded and kept driving.

At the club

Kurama was grinding with some random blonde guy on the dance floor while Yusuke just sat at the bar drinking. Gay clubs were not Yusuke's type of place. Already three guys and one drag queen had hit him, and refused nicely, by tell them that he would cut off there balls and mail them to their mothers. After Yusuke's third long island ice tea, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I said that I'll mail your fucking balls to your mother if you come near me again." Yusuke said

"How can you if my mother killed herself over 500 years ago." Yusuke turned around and saw Hiei standing beside him.

"I'm glad it's you, shit now I can leave." Yusuke said and stood up.

"No you don't detective." Hiei said and took a seat. "Where's Kurama?"

"On the dance floor trying to forget you."

"Hn." Hiei looked towards the dance floor and saw Kurama dancing with now a brunette guy. "Is he drunk?"

"Nope sober as can be. Like I said he's trying to forget you and move on in his own sick and twisted way." Yusuke said and ordered another drink.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but I'm trying to be."

"I wouldn't advise that in this type of club." Hiei said and looked at Kurama again. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Are you the great and powerful Hiei asking me for advice?" Yusuke said with sarcasim

"Do you want to die an early death or what?"

"I'm not scared of you, but since you asked me, I would just go over there and make him talk to me."

"Sounds good." Hiei said and walked over to Kurama. Kurama didn't see Hiei until hiei pulled the other guy off of him and stood in front of him.

"Hiei." Kurama said with surprise, and then with hatred. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"No." Kurama said and walked off the dance floor, he walked over to the bar and found Yusuke with his head down. "Yusuke did you know that Hiei was here?"

"Yup I called him, because you've been acting like a fool lately. Now go and talk" Kurama slapped Yusuke across the face.

"You fucking traitor." Kurama said and turned to leave when he saw Hiei standing in front of him.

"Look I know that you hate me and all but at least let me say what I have to say and then if you want to you can back to that other guy."

"No."

"Then I'll follow you until you do."

"So." Kurama said and started to walk off, when he noticed that eceryone had stopped moving, as if they were frozen. "Hiei!"

"I won't unfreeze them until we talk." Kurama looked around again and saw that only him, Hiei and Yusuke could move." Yusuke noticing this looked at Hiei.

"I don't want to hear you guys fight, talk or whatever." Yusuke whined.

"Then go and play bartender." Hiei said. Yusuke rasied and eyebrow to this and went behind the bar to fix himself a couple of drinks. Hiei turned his attention back to Kurama. "Well."

"Fine go ahead." Hiei gestured for Kurama to sit down, he did and Hiei began.

"I was wrong fox. I was being selfish and inconsiderate. I didn't think of your feelings then. I only thought of mine, but yet I thought it was the best, because I caused you alot of problems"

"What problems Hiei!." Kurama yelled.

"Like when you told your mom about us."

Flashback

"Now Hiei just relax and be kinda nice."

"Nice why do I have to pretend?"

"Because she's my mother." Kurama said and unlocked the door to hi mother's house. "Mother I'm here."

"Suichi!." Shiori squealed. "I missed you so much, how have you been?"

"Fine, oh mother this is Hiei."

"Oh you too work together?"

"No not really." Kurama said and sat down on the couch in the living room. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Suichi?"

"Hiei is my lover."

"Your what!" Shiori yelled. "My son is not gay, you are not gay."

"I am mother, so you can either accept it or not."

"Get out of my house."

End flashback

"So what my mother had a problem with you, it's not like she's my real mother."

"But it hurt you, and I don't like to see you hurt. I felt that all I did was cause problems, like with your finaces."

"Hiei what are you talking about?"

"I heard you on the phone with Yusuke."

"You were spying on me!"

"No I was hit that damn loud button and I couldn't so I heard everything that you said."

Flashback

"I don't know what to do Yusuke?"

"Well why don't you make Hiei get a job?"

"I can't, I love him and all, but I know that he can't keep a job."

"I guess so since he's so nasty and all."

"True, but I have to pay all of these bills, before the bank freezes my account."

"Look I'll lend you the money and you pay me back when you have it."

"I can't Yusuke, I wouldn't"

"Look we're friends and even Hiei is a friend in a weird and twisted sorta of way, so come by later on today and I'll give you the cash."

"You have $5,000.00 in cash."

"Yup, just stop by after 1 okay."

"Thanks Yusuke."

"yeah yeah yeah, now bye."

End Flashback

"See I was making it hard on you, when Mukuro offered me that spot, I knew that you would be debut free and could fix things with your mother."

"I see... but you still hurt me Hiei, I really thought that you loved me and all."

"I did and still do, I just wanted you to have a happy life, even though mines was miserable." Hiei said and looked at the floor. "I have enough money if you want to take me back and pick up where we left off at."

"I don't know, I mean you really hurt me and all, and I can't deal with the fact that if things get tough that you'll leave me again."

"I wouldn't, I'll just try and talk to you."

"What about your job with Mukuro?"

"Well I convinced her that I'll be better off over here, sense there are so many powerful demons here disgusied as humans. I just have to report to her in person every week." Kurama looked away from Hiei and looked at the still frozen people, and Yusuke who passed out behind the bar, then he looked back at Hiei.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That you'll still marry me."

"I asked you right." Hiei said and smirked, he then unfroze the people. Kurama dragged yusuke from the bar and they left the club.

The next day

Kurama untwinded his limbs from Hiei and answered the phone. "Hello." Kurama whispered.

"How the hell did I get home." Yusuke asked from the other end.

"I drove you and layed you on the couch."

"You could've put me in my bed."

"Or I could've left you on the steps outside."

"True. So did you and Hiei make up?"

"Yes we did."

"Good I was tired of following you and reporting to Hiei."

"You what!" Kurama yelled and sat up in bed.

"I thought he told you, he asked me right before we left the tornament."

Flashback

"Yusuke." Hiei called. Yusuke turned around and looked at the shorter man. "I want you to watch and take care of Kurama."

"Why should I, he's suppose to be your boyfriend."

"I know, but... look I can't go into details, just make sure that he's okay and that he doesn't harm himself, and I'll check in with you at least twice a week to see how he is."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm paying you."

"How much?"

"$200.00 a week."

"I don't need the money, I mean he's my best friend and all."

"So your do it for free."

"No, but I'll look out for him."

End flashback

"Oh really." Kurama said and smirked. "I guess he really does love me."

"Yup, oh well you lovebirds have fun." Yusuke said. "I'll call you later."

"K." Kurama said and hung up. He then turned to Hiei who was awake now.

"What?"

"So you hired Yusuke to spy on me."

The End

Me: Please read and review 


End file.
